


The Happiest Place On Earth

by nightdreamers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Matt goes missing, Disney, Don't be fooled by the disney tag, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Focus on Pidge, Hunk is an angel we don't deserve him, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Made up some last names, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiro takes Pidge to try and cheer her up, So the gang goes to Disney, This is not a romance but there's still shipping, as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdreamers/pseuds/nightdreamers
Summary: Shiro looked to her now, a tiny glimmer in his eyes. “I have a proposition for you. Hear me out first.” Pidge folded her arms, nodding for Shiro to continue. “This weekend, a few of my friends and I, you’ve met them, are taking a little trip.” Pidge’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t speak. “And we just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?”“Well, where are you going?”“Disney.”





	1. The one where Pidge is unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I'm Viv, and this is my first fanfic ever! Whoohoo! I've been nulling this idea around for a bit and decided, why not, I'll post it. If y'all like it (or not, idk), I'm hoping to post more and eventually make it a complete thing. I don't have an updating sched or anything, so we'll see as the fic progresses.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Did Matt ever come home last night?”

BREAKING NEWS: MATTHEW HOLT, 21, HAS BEEN FOUND MISSING

“I’m sure he’s just out with his friends again.”

LAST SEEN AROUND 8:00PM

“He’s not picking up his phone,”

ABOUT 5’10, BROWN HAIR, ROUGHLY 150 POUNDS

“Do you remember what he was wearing last night?”

PLEASE NOTIFY LOCAL AUTHORITIES IF YOU SEE HIM

* * *

 

Five months.

It had been five months since she’d last seen her brother. Five months since she was woken up too early to come see the sunrise. Five months since she had to listen to rambling about a new software. It was an eternity. It was also nothing. Maybe she’d come home from school and he’d be there, reading a book in his chair (it wasn’t officially “his” chair until after, since no one dared to sit in it), as if no time had passed. As if things were normal.

It was a cold December night when Pidge Holt last saw her brother. He was home for winter break, like most college kids. He was going out to meet up with some friends. He’s an adult, her mom had said. Let him stay out late. Matt never came home that night, and by the next morning was nowhere to be found. Apparently, his friends never even met up with him, and his car was gone too.

He had vanished off the face of the earth, it felt like. It also felt like a huge, gaping hole in Pidge’s chest. Like a black hole that swallowed everything until it sucked her up too.

She tried not to think about it much, tried to ignore the empty bedroom that she walked by daily. Sometimes, if she tried hard enough, she could pretend that he had just gone back up to school. Sometimes.

Pidge closed the window to her room, pulling the blinds down. It was May, which meant that the weather was just starting to get nice. Fuck that. It meant that she couldn’t go outside without wheezing and sneezing and turning an unpleasant shade of red. Before she fully closed the blinds, her attention was caught by a car in the driveway. It was old, obviously, but it’s black coat was impeccably shiny. That definitely did not belong to anyone in this household. And she would not be able to call herself a Holt if she didn’t give into her curiosity and decide to further investigate. Which meant going downstairs and asking mom about it.

However, as she headed to the top of the stairs, Pidge could hear voices coming from below. Now she was really in investigation mode. Creeping down the top few steps, Pidge crouched down so she could peer in on the speakers that were standing in the kitchen. It was her mom and someone else who she couldn’t see (stupid wall in her way). She leaned closer, trying to make out words.

“... She doesn’t leave her room much… Never talks about it… Try to be sensitive”

Pidge pursed her lips together, clinging to the railing and pushing herself out just a bit more forward in attempt to see the stranger. But, there was no need for that, since the stranger was making their way towards her. Frantically, Pidge rushed back into her room and plopped onto her bed, opening up her laptop. Hopefully, not looking suspicious.

“Katie! There’s someone here to see you!”

Katie was her real name, but was only used by her parents and strangers. Even most of her teachers called her Pidge. It was a nickname, given to her by none other than Matt. When she was two and he was six, she had a crazy fascination with pigeons. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out the root of the nickname. Pidge straightened herself out on her bed, tucking back a rogue strand of hair. At this point, every strand could be considered rogue. Her door opened.

Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane entered. Matt’s best friend. Correction: Matt’s brick wall of a best friend. The two met a few years ago in one of their classes and instantly clicked. Pidge had met him numerous times, since he was always over with Matt on breaks. Or, Pidge would visit on weekends and tag along with the two. She liked Shiro. There was something about him that made you just wanna give him a huge hug and spill out all your problems, call it a fatherly factor. But, she wouldn’t be doing that.

“Hey, Pidge,” Shiro said, flashing her a soft smile. Pidge tries not to look at the huge scar across his nose. That was new. And so was the white tuff of hair laying on his forehead. Hadn’t she just seen him a few months ago? “What are you working on?”

Pidge turned her laptop around, showing Shiro her schoolwork. That wasn’t really what she was working on, of course. But she kept everything else in a separate tab. What’s in the tab? Mind your own damn business.

“Fun,” Shiro remarked, raising his brows (which were as done-up and attended to as his car, Pidge thought). “Mind if I sit?”

“Go ahead,” Pidge said, pulling her laptop back and putting it beside her.

“So, I wanted to talk to about some stuff.” Pidge groaned internally. She didn’t need another heart-to-heart about Matt. Especially not with Shiro.

“About what?” She asked, feigning interest.

“Well, for starters, what you’re doing this weekend.”

Pidge furrowed her brows for a moment, head cocking sideways. That was not what she expected to hear.

“Your mom said you’re free, but I wanted to ask you.” Shiro was looking around her room as he spoke, fingers drumming her bedsheets silently. He didn’t seem to be looking for anything, just having a glance around. Pidge’s room was strange. It was mostly clean, except for the hectic work area in the corner by the window. Over there, her walls were littered with posters, bulletins, things pinned in everywhere. Across her desk, a massive computer system, complete with tangled wires and random electronic pieces hooked up. She was something of a hoarder with that sort of thing.

“I mean, I was gonna just work on some stuff, but why?” Everyone knew what “stuff” meant. She was going to be tinkering on her computer for hours and never leave her room. It was her everyday.

Shiro looked to her now, a tiny glimmer in his eyes. “I have a proposition for you. Hear me out first.” Pidge folded her arms, nodding for Shiro to continue. “This weekend, a few of my friends and I, you’ve met them, are taking a little trip.” Pidge’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t speak. “And we just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?”

“Well, where are you going?”

“Disney.”

Disney? Fucking Disney? Pidge tried not to let her surprise show on her face. Why would a bunch of college students go to Disney? Shouldn’t they be partying or having spring break or whatever the kids are doing these days? Why would they want to drag a mopey teenager with them to the happiest place on Earth?

“Disney?” Pidge repeated, looking away from Shiro, towards her computer. “I-I don’t know, I don’t even think my mom-”

“Already said yes?” Shiro finished, cutting her off. “She did, and said that you could even miss school Wednesday and Thursday, if you say yes. I know you have a four-day-weekend for memorial day. So, it’s perfect timing.”

“Shiro, it’s nice of you to offer, I just don’t think that I’d fit in with you and your friends. I wouldn’t wanna ‘cramp your style’ or whatever,” Pidge was looking anywhere but Shiro now, rubbing the back of her neck. Social situations were not her strong suit.

Shiro moved a bit closer on the bed, his face more serious now, yet still possessing that warmth. “Pidge,” he said, instantly silencing the other and bringing her gaze back to him. “I know you’ve been torn up ever since Matt…” He paused for a moment, looking for the right word. “Went missing. But I’m asking you to come with us knowing that it’ll help. You should get out of the house, and if you ever feel uncomfortable, you can go home or stay in the hotel. I’m just trying to help you do what’s best for you.”

How can someone pierce right through your soul in such little time?

Pidge gave him a small nod, but was still wary. “I-I’ll think about it, okay?”

Shiro backed off, returning the nod. “Okay. How about this, you come up to school with me Wednesday morning to meet everyone. We can just see if you get along with them to start.”

“Do they know that you asked me to come?”

“Yeah, but they don’t know if you are yet, so you have time to make a decision.”

“Wait, but what about plane tickets? And hotels, and tickets to the park and-”

“Pidge,” Shiro said, quieting her once more. How does he do that? “It’s taken care of. I’ll pick you up Wednesday morning, and text you everything later.” He stood, but looked down at her still. “Sound good?”

Pidge nodded, giving Shiro a small smile. “Yeah. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

With that, Shiro walked out of her room. Through the open door, she could see him take a pause in front of Matt’s door, then continue down the stairs.

“Holy shit. Disney,” Pidge said softly to herself. She needed a moment to process what Shiro had just told her. She needed to make a pro/con chart. So, she went over to her desk, pulling out a scrap paper and pencil. Then, she made a chart.

GOING TO DISNEY:

PROS:

-It’s Disney

-Free trip to Disney

-Mom will stop asking me to leave the house

-Six day weekend

-Can meet buzz lightyear

-Can brag about having college friends

CONS:

-College friends dont really know me

-May talk to shiro too much

-Sunburn & the outdoors

-Could be really awkward

Pidge read and re-read her list a few times, running a hand through her hair. Eventually, she turned to her small hamster who was relaxing in her cage. “Rover,” she said, sticking her hand inside the cage and pulling out the creature. “Do you think I should go?” Rover said nothing, simply staring up to Pidge with huge, dark eyes. “Of course you do, you like it when Mom watches you because she feeds you too much.” Pidge placed the hamster on her monitor. It was Rover’s favorite spot, since it was always warm.

With a sigh, she leaned back in her chair and looked up to her ceiling.

Fuck it.

“Let’s go to Disney.”


	2. The one where the gang finally meets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, its viv again! i hope this one wasn't too rushed, im trying to put out a few short chapters because i am going to be away from technology for a few weeks this summer. hopefully people dont lose interest in this, i will be writing while i am away! most likely there will be one more chapter before that. enjoy!

“So, are they always like this?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Pidge was standing in the doorway to Shiro’s apartment, a brow quirked as she took in the scene before her.

There were four people, all gathered around the same couch, facing the TV. Two of them (One of which she recognized to be Lance McClain) were in the middle of a very heated battle. That is, an Xbox battle. The other two (Unmistakably Hunk Garrett and another girl) were spectating, one on each side of the couch.

“Wow, I’ve never met anyone who gets hit by Zarkon on purpose,” remarked one of the players, his voice somewhat flat yet obviously sarcastic. Did he have a mullet?

“You know what, Kogane? Bite me!” Lance retorted quickly, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

“Didn’t you already use the ‘eat shit’ insult on me?” Mullet asked, a tiny smirk tugging at his lips. He was in the lead, if Pidge had matched the colors of the gamers to the colors of the game correctly, so he could afford to glance over at Lance. While Mullet was collected, focused, and upright, Lance was practically standing, maneuvering his arms all over the place, purposely jabbing the other with his elbow occasionally.

“Ooh! He just said you were shit!” Said Hunk, enjoying the jabs Mullet and Lance were taking at each other.

“Oh, fuck off! I can’t wait to see the look on your face when-” Lance began, but was cut off by a booming voice from the television.

“WINNER: RED PALADIN. CONGRATULATIONS, ZARKON IS DEFEATED AND THE UNIVERSE IS SAFE THANKS TO YOU!”

With that, the entire gang erupted. Lance was first, now really jumping up from his seat and exclaiming quite a few curses, most of which were in Spanish. Mullet leaned back, simply taking in the look of defeat on his opponent. The girl, who Pidge didn’t recognize, remained in her seat on the edge of the couch and clapped a few times, then gave Mullet a high-five. Hunk, meanwhile, slowly pulled Lance into his chest, rubbing his head in an attempt to console the sore loser.

What the fuck?

Shiro gave Pidge a pat on the back, grinning. “I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” He stepped forward, before the TV, then spoke. “You’re still playing this game? I left hours ago!”

Everyone immediately stopped, a few random shouts about Shiro needing to move away from the screen were given, but it was Hunk who actually spoke first.

"Shiro, it’s so much more than a game! Keith just single handedly saved the entire universe,” Hunk said, as proud as if Keith (who Pidge assumed was Mullet) really had done that.

“What? No he didn’t! I did most of the work, Keith just shows up last minute and does his fancy, uh-” Lance began, gesticulating wildly with his hands. “Stupid speedy moves! And takes all the points! I totally saved the universe!”

“You can keep telling yourself that,” Keith said, rolling his eyes.

“I think the fact that the universe is saved is the most important,” said the girl, finally talking. She had a British accent, Pidge noted.

As if on cue, everyone looked at the girl with the same look on their face: What the fuck?

“This is why you’re not allowed to play with us,” Lance said, breaking the moment of silence.

“What? I’m allowed to play with you!”

“Not since,” Lance took a dramatic pause here, “The Great Game of Spring Break (trademark).”

The group gasped, a few “tsk tsk”s from Hunk.

Pidge was still very confused. Now seemed like a good time to butt into the conversation. “What happened during The Great Game of Spring Break, um, trademark?”

“Allura asked to be the blue paladin, knowing Lance is always the blue paladin,” Hunk explained. “Then we were so close to finally finishing the game and she broke Voltron. It was-” Hunk stopped, actually looking at Pidge now. “Pidge!”

He hurried over, pulling the poor girl into a massive bear hug. It was probably her imagination, but Pidge heard a rib crack. She barely reached his shoulders, so her face was pressed right against his chest.

“Can’t… Breathe,” she sputtered out, pushing the drama a bit. But, it was enough to let Hunk release her.

“Oh, man! I didn’t think you would really come! It’s been too long!” Hunk was beaming.

“Um, yeah, it has,” Pidge said, giving the other a lopsided smile.

Lance got up next, standing beside Hunk. “What’s up, Pidge?” He asked, still holding his controller. “Did you see me destroy Keith’s ass?”

Everyone visibly winced at that statement.

“In the GAME, you freaks!” Lance shouted, looking back at the others. Shiro was stifling a laugh, masking it as a cough.

“Um, I saw Keith wreck you, if that’s what you mean,” Pidge said. Lance folded his arms.

“Yeah? Well, I was just going easy on him. I feel bad, I basically beat him at everything.” He was clearly using the fact that Pidge did not know Keith to his advantage.

“Bullshit,” said Keith, still from the couch. Hunk stepped aside, looking to him, giving Pidge a view. “Hey,” he said, giving a small head nod towards her. Pidge returned it with a small wave, trying not to giggle at the sight of his mullet. 2008 called, they want their emo back.

The girl, who Pidge assumed to be Allura, stepped forward towards Pidge, smiling softly. “You must be Pidge, then. I’m Allura,” she stuck out a hand, which Pidge hesitantly shook. Definitely more formal than Keith’s introduction.

“Now that everyone’s chummy,” said Shiro, gesturing for the group to move away from the open doorway, since they’d practically pushed Pidge back into the hall. “Who’s hungry?”

* * *

The drive to the restaurant wasn’t unlike the drive with Shiro up to the college.

Except for the fact that it was nothing like the drive up with Shiro. When it was just the two of them, Pidge sat in the front, alternating between her own music and Shiro’s classical CDs (yes, real CDs). It was mostly quiet, the two talked over plans for Disney weekend mostly.

In this car ride, everything was loud. Shiro was driving with Allura beside him. Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Keith were center, in that order. Yes, it was very uncomfortable to be squished between Hunk, who was huge, Keith, who was a stranger and Lance, who wouldn’t shut up. Especially when Pidge was pretty sure there were only three seats for the four of them. Allura and Shiro were calmly chatting it up in the front, ignoring Keith and Lance as they shouted at each other. Hunk was happy to be in the middle, conversing with Pidge mostly. They spoke of random things, mostly school. Hunk was trying to go into the culinary arts, but still was interested in engineering, so their conversation centered around that shared interest.

Mostly, Pidge was just happy no one had brought up Matt. Yet.

Eventually, they reached the local Chipotle and the gang headed inside, ordered, then squished in to the biggest booth in the restaurant.

"You know, I offer to cook for everyone for a reason," Hunk said, looking up from an unhealthy quantity of guacamole. "This food will kill you." With that, he dipped a chip into his guac, and then opted to stick a finger in the small container and lick that instead. Weren't chefs supposed to have taste? Pidge cringed.

She was sitting opposite of Hunk, sandwiched between Allura and Lance. For some reason, the group never sat in the same arrangement.

"Hey, Keith," said Lance, leaning over poor Shiro to poke at Keith. "I bet you that I can eat more hot sauce than you."

Keith looked up from his tacos, looking indifferent (his default face, Pidge noticed). "You really wanna challenge me to that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You're on, man."

Two minutes and a lot of sucking on ice cubes later, Keith had won. He didn't even looked phased by the hot sauce. Meanwhile, Lance was turning a shade that Pidge didn't think humans were supposed to be. "Why do you have to do this every time we go to Chipotle?" Shiro asked, rolling his eyes, yet amused.

"It's your filthy Texas blood," Lance said, his speaking hindered by the ice cube in his mouth.

"That's not even a thing, Lance."

"Yes it is! You're ashamed of your home country, that's all."

"I thought Texas was in America, still," whispered Allura, leaning in to Pidge.

Keith leaned towards Lance now, right over Shiro who was very uncomfortable.

" _Y'ain't,_ " he whispered, glaring at Lance who gasped loudly, leaning backwards right onto Pidge.

"You disgust me!" He said, near shouting.

"Guys, come on, public place," said Shiro, pushing the two away from eachother. Keith and Lance returned back to their regular seating position, the latter sticking his tongue out at the other.

Pidge giggled.

* * *

 

Afterword, everyone decided to return back to their respective living spaces. Shiro and Keith lived together in Shiro's apartment, while Hunk and Lance shared their own. Pidge assumed Allura had her own place, but she didn't mention it.

As they all walked back to the car, Shiro leaned down to Pidge, his voice low. “They’re not so bad, right?” He asked, gesturing to the group.

“No, not so bad at all,” Pidge said, not a fan of admitting Shiro was right.

“I told you that you’d fit right in,” he grinned, giving her a few pats on the head. How can he be such a dad yet still so cool? Shiro caught up with the rest, breaking up an argument about who rode shotgun.

Pidge smiled to herself. This could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, hope you all liked that. thanks sm for the lovely feedback on the last chapter, i honestly didn't expect anyone to say anything, so i was very excited!!! once again, comments, kudos, criticism, all appreciated here! xx


	3. The one where Shiro is spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends!!! its viv again comin atcha w another short chapter. i could put more than one scene into each, but im just too excited after i write a full scene & i just wanna put it out there! anyway, enjoy (EDIT: went and rewrote the whole chapter, dont let me upload at 2am this whole thing was a mess yikes!)

“Good morning sleeping beauty!”

Pidge had stayed over with Lance and Hunk (she was supposed to be with Shiro, but decided that she’d rather wake up late to a grinning Hunk than early to a stern Shiro) after Wednesday, since the flight was Thursday morning. She’d already told everyone that she would be coming, but most of them already knew. Allura thanked her, since she wasn't the only girl on the trip now. Lance shared with her a (typed!) list of his Disney bucket list. So, she was excited.

So, Thursday morning at 5:00AM, Pidge opened her eyes to Hunk leaning over the couch to be face-to-face with her. He was just a little too close. Although Pidge had only hung out with him a few times, Hunk seemed to love having Pidge around. And she returned that, just not as outwardly. “Shiro just told me that if we’re not at the airport in an hour, he's gonna strap me to the wing of the plane and watch me flail from his window seat.”

Pidge furrowed her brow. "What?" It was far too early for Hunk to be this chatty.

"And he's serious, so, I apologize in advance." Hunk grabbed the blanket from Pidge, which she had rolled herself in, then yanked it upward. Out tumbling came Pidge, landing on the floor with an unpleasant thud. “Oops,” said Hunk, reaching down a hand to help her up.

Pidge squinted, looking up at him for a moment, then standing. “I’ll grab my bags,” she muttered, stretching out a bit. She was not a morning person, at all. Ever.

However, Hunk seemed to be, he headed back to his room. Lance came strolling out, sporting a plush blue robe and a gross shade of green across his face. “Mornin’ Pidge,” he said, giving the other a small wave as he headed to the kitchen.

“Nice shoes,” she said, walking over to her bags. She had already packed, which wasn’t difficult considering she basically wore the same outfit every day.

“Hey, don’t diss the slippies,” Lance said, showing off one of his pink bunny slippers. The ears popped up with each step, causing Pidge to giggle. He headed into the kitchen, reemerging after a few minutes. “You drink coffee?” Pidge looked up from her bags, shaking her head. “Good, it’ll stunt your growth," Lance said with his signature shit-eating grin. Pidge narrowed her eyes, flipping him off as he walked back into the kitchen.

It was obvious that she was short, and being the youngest of her friends (could she officially say friends?) didn’t help that. It’s tough when you look like an 11 year old boy, yet you’re an 18 year old girl.

“Guys!” Shouted Hunk, still in his room. “Shiro says that we should leave now! As in, this exact moment!"

Lance popped his head out from the kitchen, frowning. "But I still have nine steps in my morning routine” Lance shouted in reply, touching his green face mask. “I guess I can skip masks two and three…”

Pidge rolled her eyes, pulling out whatever clothing combination was reachable in her bags, then zipping it up. She headed to the bathroom to change. Outside the door, Hunk and Lance were shouting at eachother from their respective rooms. Something about morning routine step five.

Pidge took a breath, looking over herself in the mirror. "Okay, you got this," she muttered, fixing her t-shirt. "You're gonna go and have a really awesome time, and it'll be great." Her hand reached up, tugging at her mess of hair. "What if it's too hot? Maybe I shouldn't wear a grey t-shirt, it can stain easily. "Is my hair too long? It could get in the way. Maybe Allura could do something with it, she has cool hair, but I don't wanna impose. Are there scissors-" She cut herself off, meeting her own eyes in the mirror. "This is gonna be really fun."

Suddenly, someone was slamming on the bathroom door. "Pidge!" Hunk shouted. "We gotta go!"

Pidge gathered her things, opening the door. "I'm ready," she said, sliding past Hunk over to her suitcase and backpack.

“Me too,” Lance said, entering while dragging his own duffel bag behind him.

“Then let's boogie!" Hunk bellowed, pushing Lance and Pidge out the door.

* * *

 

After an hour or so in the car (Hunk drove, Lance and Pidge napped in the backseats), the three finally reached the airport. Shiro, Keith, and Allura were waiting outside. Hunk parked outside the airport, then turned around to speak with the two in the backseat. "Hey, Pidge, just a warning that Shiro can get really cranky in the morning, so don't-" 

He was cut off by someone knocking on the window. It was Shiro, and Pidge could see what Hunk met. “Let’s move it, guys! Do you want to miss our flight? The plane won't wait for us!” Shiro shouted. Pidge scurried out of the car, giving Lance a shove to wake him up in the process.

Lance murmured something, moving slowly, much to Shiro's displeasure. He was still pretty exhausted, and had come in his pajamas. "Lance, let's go!" Pidge said, already opening up the trunk. She basically climbed into it in order to get her luggage, but eventually joined the others outside the doors. Once Lance was out, Hunk drove off, he'd be joining them in a bit, but had to park first. 

"Top of the morning," Pidge said, stretching her arms out a bit. Allura gave her a lazy wave in return, forcing a small smile. Odd, since Pidge assumed she'd be a morning person. But the worst of all of them was Keith. Keith looked like if you breathed too heavily in his direction, he’d fall over. The poor boy was leaning on his suitcase handle, purple bags rimming his eyes. His mullet even looked flat, lacking it’s usual flip. 

“Hey,” Shiro shouted, getting everyone’s attention. “I said move it!”

* * *

 

Moving through the airport was a blur, mostly because Pidge was half asleep during it. Shiro allowed everyone to get two things from the duty-free shop. For Pidge, that was a snack box and neck pillow. Everyone else grabbed their own items, for some reason Lance got two of those airplane magazines.  _Skymall_ or whatever. When Pidge asked why, he simply said, "It's never the wrong time or place to shop."

After a bit of waiting, for their gate, for their purchases, for Hunk to catch up, for security (it was difficult with Shiro's prosthetic arm), they were able to board the plane.

There was one aisle down the center, three seats on each side. On one side was Shiro, Allura, and Lance. Across the aisle was Hunk, Pidge, then Keith. The moment he sat down, Lance was asleep again. He was one to take advantage of all the free shit on planes, so he had in earplugs, sleeping mask, neck pillow, blanket, the whole thing. Allura simply pulled out a book and started reading while Shiro read his checklist to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Like Lance, Keith was out cold too, but he also had to go on Hunk's back just to get onto the plane. Lastly, Hunk and Pidge were chatting as usual, this time Pidge doing most of the talking (about how Walt Disney is totally still alive).

It would be a three hour flight, which wasn't terrible. There were no in-flight movies, but that was okay since everyone was relaxing, napping, reading, or eating. At least they wouldn’t be switching timezones, it would be about 10:00 when they arrived in Florida, and they’d be heading straight to the parks. 

Pidge pulled out her laptop soon into the flight. She didn't need wifi to work on her own little coding project, so she took the time to put on her headphones and get to work. The only time she even looked up was about an hour in when she felt Hunk poking her shoulder. Pidge pulled down her headphones to rest around her neck (well, atop the neck pillow), and opened her mouth to speak. Hunk immediately covered it (as well as half her face) with his hand, pressing a finger to his lips in silence. Eyes narrowed, she licked his hand, causing him to jerk it away. Still quiet, he pointed to the group across the aisle, past Lance who had woken and was now deep into a magazine.

Shiro was passed out, completely. head tilted back, face finally relaxed since this morning. He had done most of the work getting the group prepared, so it was obvious that he would be out cold on the plane. The funny part was that Allura had her head on his shoulder, buried in his neck, and was sleeping blissfully. Her book had fallen from her hands, resting on her lap as she snuggled against him. 

Pidge held her own hand over her mouth now, trying to silence a fit of giggles. She poked Keith, who was slightly more awake now, to show him the same sight. That really got him up as he pulled out his phone to snap some pictures. Eventually, everyone but Shiro and Allura were awake, and all were holding back laughter. The two remained all cozy for a bit, but when Shiro woke up first, Pidge knew that she would never forget the face he made. He woke up slowly, eyes fluttering open. However, when he was just about to straighten up, the discovery of the girl on his shoulder set him into a silent panic. He was frantic, but frozen in place, not daring to wake her up. His eyes were so wide, they looked like they'd bulge out of his head. The corners of his mouth pulled down, revealing gritted teeth. Eventually, Allura woke up, having almost the same reaction as Shiro. Except, she wasn't so quiet, quickly spilling out dozens of quick apologies, all while trying to hide her blush.

Shiro scolded everyone, asking them to delete the photos. No one did, of course. 

Later on in the flight, Pidge pulled out the snack box she had gotten earlier. It was basically a Lunchables, but with a juicebox and chocolate. Yes, it was off the kid's menu, a perk of looking 11.

Keith, who hadn't spoken all morning except for sleepy murmurs, finally did.

“Are you gonna eat those?” He asked, poking at the small cheese slices in the box. Pidge had put those aside, as well as the peanuts. She really just wanted the chocolate.

She shook her head. “Go right ahead.”

“No, don’t go right ahead,” said Shiro, leaning over both Hunk and Allura to talk to Keith, the farthest away the two could be.

Keith raised a brow, and also raised the cheese slice, undoing the wrapper.

“Keith Kogane, don’t you dare.”

“Do this?” He asked, opening his mouth and putting the stick near it, but not biting yet.

“You’re gonna regret it, man,” hummed Hunk, rolling his eyes.

"If I hear you complaining later, I swear..." Lance said. It appeared that everyone was warning against this rebellious act of Keith. Pidge was still confused.

Keith took a bite, the biggest and most overdramatic bite he could. Shiro groaned, moving back into his seat.  “ ‘m lactose intoleran’,“ Keith explained to Pidge, mouth full of cheese. He swallowed. “Fuck that.”

Two hours in, Lance and Hunk had switched seats. Not to be closer to Keith, Lance had claimed, to talk to Pidge. The two were going over the Disney bucket list, making some adjustments.

"If I don't ride Space Mountain at least five times, I'm going home," Pidge said, writing that down on the piece of paper. 

"Of course," Lance said, nodding. "Keith, everyone gets to pick one ride that we all have to go on too many times. Whats yours?"

"Um, I don't really know the rides well," Keith said, looking over from the window to face the others.

"Okay, so pick any ride that you like. Or at least what park its in," Pidge replied, handing over the paper to him.

"There's more than one park?" Keith asked, raising his brows.

"Of course there is, you've only been-" Lance stopped mid-sentence, his jaw suddenly dropping. His voice was quiet next, as if he was telling secrets. "Keith Kogane, do not tell me you've never been to Disney before."

Keith shook his head, earning a few gasps from everyone (most were listening in to see what rides they would endure the most).

For the rest of the flight, Lance had switched with Pidge to be beside Keith as he explained the entire history of Disney and every park, as well as every ride, ranked.

Pidge smiled to herself, looking over to Hunk who was shaking his head. They were sharing the same thought,  _how can these two be so in love and not know it?_

Before they knew it, the plane had landed, Pidge leaned over Lance and Keith to see outside the window, admiring the clear blue sky.

They were here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, kudos, comments, criticism are all welcome & appreciated. this will prob be my last update for a while. ill still be writing, but away from wifi until august. see you all then! xx


End file.
